Our Chances
by GlassDollMaiden
Summary: A simple game, leading to Ymir having to get to know a mystery girl. But its apparent they wont get to meet again, or so it seems. After this girl transfers into Ymir's school, and even into her homeroom class, what is the chances that the two will fall in love?


Author's Note: Hello dear readers! Well here is another . Hope whoever reads this enjoys it!

P.S. :: sorry for any misspelling and grammar issues. Dyslexic.

Also in case you might get curious:: Im in the process of editing and re-doing my first fanfic "Can't help who you fall in love with."

ALSO, this game is something me and a group of friends came up with at my high school It's called chance. It's really fun and yet crazy. Here I'm going to explain it a bit so you can kind of have some knowledge to the randomness coming in the story.

Ok so basically it's like a weird game base sort of off of … truth and dare I guess you can say. It goes like this. It's a one on one game. The person chancing you to do something will give you a range of numbers you can pick from, let say 1 to 15, and they'll say I chance you to …"touch a random boys butt in the hallway" or "to go up to your teacher and smell them, and say you smell delicious" (it something outrageous or something that can get you embarrassed easily) … ok then so the person who chanced you will count, saying "1,2,3"… after they say 3, you both call out any number from 1 to 15, if you two both say the same number, let's say, you both said 5, then you have to do it, but let's say you said different numbers, then you don't have to do it. LOL Also you can range it from any number like if you say 1 to 4, then like your really trying to get the person to do it, but if you say like 1 to 100, then its least likely to happen. It's a really fun game! Hope that was a good explanation! Now on to the story!

(ALSO I don't own Shingeki no kyojin ... sadly)

* * *

><p>Giggles filled the spacious classroom room when the homeroom teacher Keith made Sasha Braus go outside to the track and told her to run twenty-five laps without stopping. Every one of her classmates stared out the window at her as she ran; even the one loner chick in the back that seemed to be annoyed with everyone, her name was Ymir. She raised her eyebrow and was wondering what possessed and gave the other brunette girl enough balls to slap Keith on his left ass cheek and say 'sexy baby'. Ymir didn't know, neither did she really care, but all she knew was, she had a bit more respect for Braus. Ymir tilled back on the back legs of her chair and rested her head on her two hands; which were placed on the back of her head. She looked to the right of her and saw Connie laughing hardly; he could barely even catch a breath. <em>Aha, so he was the culprit behind it all. <em>Ymir honestly couldn't care less or give a fuck to why Connie would do something like this, or to why Sasha did it; but Ymir simply wanted to know … how much Connie bribed her to do it. Ymir decided she was surly going to find out. Around thirty minutes passed by, and finally the bell rang to the nest period of the day, lunch break. Most students went outside to eat, and others usually just stayed in their previous class or went to their next class in order not to be late. Ymir usually went to the library, and slept, but not today. She had to go to the one place she knew Connie and his crew hanged out during breaks, the most unsanitary and odor filled spot; in front of the male restroom. The idea of walking up to it made Ymir cringe and second think this idea. But too late she was already there, among arriving at the restroom which was in a weird hallway that turned to a dead end, she looked to her right and saw Connie laying on the floor laughing his ass off, along with Bert and Reiner, who were also... "Semi-friends"of hers since middle school, laughing their asses off; and when she looked to her left she saw a disturbing sight, Marco and Jean dancing together. The sight was enough to make her fall out into laughter as well, but she kept her cool, calm, and blank face like normal. When everyone was done laughing and Marco and Jean were done, they noticed Ymir there and froze a bit with fear. Then Connie took initiative like the idiot he was and stood up and started the conversation off.

"So Ymir, what brings … you here? Or more like what do you want out of us?" Connie asked in an apprehensive voice.

Ymir simply rolled her eyes and smirked at the shaky pitch of Connie's voice. This made Reiner slightly irritated already, well not just Ymir's cocky attitude, but Ymir in general just pissed him off. He walked up to her and stared her dead in her golden brown eyes. It was tension in the air, and Connie, Jean, and Marco watched with fear flowing through their veins, faces pale, and anticipating another fight between Reiner and Ymir. This would be their third fight this senior year. Just as Reiner was about to raise his fist to her, Bert ran up behind him and hugged him from behind. This made Reiner stop completely, and brought a faint blush to his face. Ymir looked at this site with disgust in her eyes.

"Haha just cause your little boy toy loves up on you, you stop? Does he deprive you of sex or something when your being a 'bad boy'?" Ymir choked these words out as she laughed out hardly. Reiner tensed back up with these words, and it took all of his mental state of mind, to keep his body from punching Ymir in her fucking throat. He looked back into Berthold innocent brown eyes, which always gave him the reassurance he needed. When Bert looked down into Reiner's eyes and smiled gently, that gave Reiner the mental will power to back down. Reiner sighed deeply, and looked back to Ymir who was still laughing.

"What is it that you want, Ymir?" Reiner asked irritated.

Ymir snorted as she finished up laughing, calming herself. "Oh, it's nothing much at all really; it's just something I was really curious to know." Ymir said in an emotionless voice.

Reiner raised an eyebrow to Ymir. He felt his dislike of her grow in his gut. She could never be straight to the point and only interacted with others when she wanted to gain something out of it. People like this, was the lowest scum on earth to Reiner. And this was only a few of one-hundred reasons Reiner disliked Ymir.

"Well what the fuck is it? Spit it out already." Reiner grew impatient at this point.

Ymir smirked and a made a gesture to as if she was going to spit it out... literally. Connie seeing that Ymir was purposely trying to get Reiner fired up, Connie slide his way between Reiner and Ymir. Connie's short height put him directly at Ymir's small and round breast. Rather Connie is just really short for a male, or Ymir is just tall for a female, no one ever figured it out. Ymir backed up a few steps, she hated people in her personal space, her personal bubble, and she hated it even more when people were close to her private areas. Connie fiercely looked into Ymir'sdark brown eyes, to let her know that teasing his friends was enough already. Ymir was cold as ice, and rarely cared how she effected other people, and she would have kept on her teasing and playful banter, but the bell rang indicating it is time for next period.

"Haha looks like our time ran short today." Connie chuckled nervously, a hint of relief in his voice. As Connie said that Jean and Marco made a narrow escape around Ymir, making no eye contact. Yeah, that is the normal reaction when it came to Ymir. People would never know how her temper might set off. Reiner and Bert linked hands as they walked around Ymir, Reiner shooting her a dirty-hatred filled look as he walked by. Ymir chuckled at the look on his face. And lastly Connie started to make his way towards his departure, but he was interrupted and stopped in his tracts when Ymir grabbed him on the left shoulder with her right hand. His body shook vigorously under nervousness. Ymir and Connie have only gotten into a fight once, and it was in middle school, but Connie would never forget the pain and the serious beat down that Ymir gave him; he limped for two weeks straight, and had a broken wrist and ankle, while Ymir onlycame out of it with a scratch on the right cheek bone. Connie knew since then, never to call Ymir out of her name. Connie was even to frighten to turn around, Ymir noticing this, she chuckled to herself. God, she knew that she was strong and intimidating, but she had calmed down some since the beginning of middle school and high school … somewhat. All she ever really got into fights to with was Reiner, but other than that, she would keep more than likely to herself, and do her own thing. The second bell sounded off and resonated through the halls, warning students they have only two minutes to get their way to class. Ymir didn't give a fuck about schools and its policies, she thought since she's a straight A student, that it shouldn't really matter what time she arrives to class, but since they were returning to Keith's room because he was also their homeroom teacher, Ymir didn't feel like having the bald raccoon yelling in her face. So she decided to speed things up. Ymir turned Connie around to face her. The look of fear in his eyes were priceless to her. She wanted to mock him, but she was on a time crunch. So she decided to start things off.

"Oi, oi Connie, I'm not trying to rush you or scare you, but I'm just really really curious to know something!"

Connie warily raised an eyebrow at this comment. "And what would it be Ymir?"

"I just wanted to know, what did it take?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just wanna know, what did it take to get Sasha to do what she did this morning? You know, how much did you slip her under the table?"

"Umm ... Ymir, I have no idea what you're talking about?"

"Ugh you fucking idiot! I'm asking how much did you bribe Sasha to slap Keith on the ass." Ymir face was cringing; she hated idiots more than anything else in the world, besides helping people.

"Oh oh! I didn't bribe her! I played chances with her and she lost!"

"Chances … What the hell is that?" Ymir said with a confused voice.

"You don't know what chances is?"

"Obviously not, if I'm fucking asking you what it is." Ymir eyebrow was twitching; it took all her might, and small sense of mental stability, not to smack the hell out of Connie.

Connie started laughing hardly to himself. He couldn't hardly catch his breath. " O-oh my fucking god, there is something I know before the 'all powerful, all knowing' Ymir. This is to fucking priceless!"

"Yeah. For once in your life you know something. I'm so proud little Connie." Ymir'smonotone and sarcastic voice, brought Connie back to reality.

"Hmm. Well its simple chances is …"

Just as Connie was talking, the bell rang sounding off that it was time to be back in homeroom.

"Oh shit." Connie mumbled, "I'm fucking late!"

"God damn it!" Ymir growled out.

Just then, Connie and Ymir broke into a quick sprint. They ran as fast as they could, of course with Ymir taller and physically more athletic, she was leading in the 'race'. As the two of them turned the corner, and their homeroom class was coming up on the right side, they were met outside the class room by a more than furious looking man; Keith. As Connie and Ymir tried to come to a halt, Connie's clumsy self bumped into Ymir and she, as well as Connie came tumbling down … along with Keith. Ymir sent a paralyzing look to Connie, but he was more focused on the rage and hate that was filling, almost seeping over in Keith's fierce brown eyes.

"Oh fuck life."

"Haha, fuck life is exactly right Ymir." Keith inhaled to try to calm his nerves … that didn't work.

"What … THE FUCK CONNIE SPRINGER AND YMIR? FIRST OF ALL YOU'RE LATE, AND TO TOP IT FUCKING OFF, YOU KNOCKED ME DOWN!"

Keith's loud shouting made the whole class get up and run to see what was happening. As well as the entire senior hallway. Connie tried to reason with Keith, but that only enraged the man even more. While Ymir sat back and looked around. Trying to keep calm herself. She wanted to rip off Connie and Keith's head off. She hated being yelled at, and one thing she hated more than that, was being the center of attention. As Ymir looked around and saw the different faces, mostly either filled with looks of dread, as to what was going to happen, or looks of laughter, because seeing Keith all riled up was funny as fuck. Ymir decided to tune back into the yelling of the situation.

"I JUST CAN'T FUCKNG BELIEVE THESES IDIOTIC ACTIONS! THE BOTH OF YOU HAVE DENTETION AFTER SCHOOL TODAY! NO IFS, ANDS, OR MOTHERFUCKING BUTS ABOUT IT! YOU GOT ME YOU SHIT FACES?!"

"B-but but .. Sir I …"

"SPRINGER DIDN'T YOU JUST HEAR ME YOU FUCKTARD? NOW SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET INTO THE CLASS!" With that statement, Keith stood up, knocking the dust off his ass. Looking around, he saw the plenty amount of teens surrounding him.

"Hmmm… And what the fuck are you shit faces staring at? RETURN TO CLASS!" Keith's voice resonated throughout the hall, and with that, the halls cleared up instantly. Connie and Ymir, decided not to induce the homeroom teacher's rage any further, so they decided to sit outside homeroom for the rest of the remaining time.

"Ughh, fuck fuckfuck!, I had plans right after school to do something with my parents! How the hell am I suppose to explain this to them!" Connie mumbled in a pitiful, sorrow filled voice.

"Well it's not that bad." Ymir said, emotionlessly.

"Really? But isn't it like two god damn hours?"

"Well being honest, detention is ran by Levi, do you think he honestly wants to spend two hours here up here with us? No. He lets detention out after like twenty minutes. If we don't bug the fuck out of him"

"Really? Thank god. If I hurry and run, afterwards, I might be able to catch the city train if I run!"

"Oh yeah. Alright."

"Thank you so much for telling me Ymir! I appreciate it!" Connie practically shrilled out like a girl.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever." Ymir laid back onto the icy cold tiled floor underneath her. She started drifting off into a light sleep. The cool breezes from the air conditioner, brushed over her tan skin.

"Um Ymir?"

Ymir opened one eye slowly while letting out a slow, dry sigh. "What is it Connie?"

"While in detention I'll explain chances to you!"

"Alright, baldy." Ymir said with a confident smirk, before drifting back off to sleep.

XxXxX

It slowly creped by to the end of the day. The sound off of the final bell resounded, ended the long school day for most students. Student pilled out of Saint Maria private school, most running to their expensive cars, and others casually lingering around the school building, and a few after school sports was underway such as the fall track team, and tennis team. Everyone was on their way home, except Ymir, Connie,Mina, and Thomas, with the adult supervision of Levi. All of them took their seats, with Levi watching their movement closely. The cool fall breeze drifted in slowly from the class room window that was halfway propped open; it was broken, so it couldn't be closed all the way. Levi paced back and forth for a bit, thinking, contemplating. Ymir, Mina, and Thomas could tell that dark thoughts were floating through his mind, and not to fuck with him, but Connie couldn't tell what was going on, and was confused as to why the other three were looking at Levi like that. So Connie decided to say something.

"Excuse me, Levi, whats wrong?"

"God damn it Connie!" Ymir growled out as she smacked the palm of herrough hand to her face sighing. Thomas shook his head left to right and Mina hid her face with her hand, but looked through the crack of her fingers with anticipation. Levi, the short and build man stopped pacing, spun around on his heels and started to stroll his way over to the old worn out wooden desk Connie was sitting at. Levi glared down intensely at Connie while hovering over him and Connie simply looked up at Levi with a blank and confused face. Connie thought that maybe Levi didn't hear him; so he decided to repeat the question once again.

"Umm Levi Sir? Did you not hear me? I asked what wr-"

"Do you really want to know?" Levi asked shapely, in a low irritated voice.

Connie raised an eyebrow wondering why Levi was so irritated. "Umm, yes, I'm curious to know why you look ups-"

"The reason I'm upset you god damn fucking moron is because I'm stuck here with the likes of you." Levi interrupted in a low dry, almost hollow voice. "Why else? I don't want to be surrounded by pathetic children who can't even properly ripe their asses yet, it's bad enough I already spend eight hours a day teaching health to still immature brats."

Connie sat back in his seat, sinking in what Levi had just said to him. Ymir, Mina, and Thomas looked at Connie with astonishment for the fact that he had shut the fuck up for once in his life, seriously. Just as a sigh of relief exited Ymir's mouth, and a look of relief came over Mina and Thomas pale faces, now color restoring to their face. Levi sighed slightly, and started to make his way to the desk that was positioned at the front of the class. Just as Levi, slowly sat down at the rolling chair, Connie sprung up from his chair with a gasp. Ymir, Mina and Thomas looked at Connie with pity in their eyes, they already knew nothing good could be foreshadowed.

"Oh oh! Levi, I get it! You're basically saying you can't wait till you see me and everyone else in my homeroom when you get us next semester for health class! Right?" Connie said in an over exhilarated voice, like he just discovered something major, like a cure for some rare disease. Simultaneously Ymir and Thomas slammed the palm of their hands to the center of their forehead, while letting out a low growl, and Mina simply covered her eyes with her petite hands, all three of them was expecting a ugly outcome. Connie looked around in confusion once again, and as he turned to look back at Levi, fear struck Connie's face; a dark light was emitting off of Levi. Levi stood and strolled over to the desk Connie was residing at, as Levi lifted his hand to smack the shit out of Connie, the door opened with a loud creaking sound that bounced off the old classroom walls. In stepped a man wall taller than Levi, with golden blonde hair, a muscular build body, but what caught the attention most, was his thick bushy blonde eyebrows. He casually made his way towards Levi, who turned around to see who it was.

"Ehh, and what do you want Erwin?" Levi said in a low and irritated voice.

Erwin raised his right eyebrow, "I was coming to check on you, and as usual I see you abusing your students."

"If they weren't all mindless dumb fucks I wouldn't have to knock sense into them."

"Now Levi, is that anyways to talk to the students."

"What is it you really came for Erwin? I see through your shit, you want me for something, don't you?"

"Hmm, things never change with you I see, always blunt and straight to the point." Erwin looked pass Levi head to see Ymir, Mina, Thomas, and a fear stricken Connie. He nodded solemnly and looked back at Levi.

"Well Levi, and kids, since everyone seems tense, and I need Levi to come to a meeting, detention is over for the day, and I'll erase these detentions out of your history, if you promise to keep your mouths shut about Levi little temper flare up. Understand?"

"Yes Sir!" All four of them said in unison.

"Very good, you're dismissed!" Erwin said while crossing his strong right fist over his chest. Ymir, Connie, Mina, and Thomas, did the Maria salute back to Erwin before retrieving there back packs and leaving out the classroom. "Our kids here and Saint Maria are _angels. _Hmm, and speaking of our students, we might have a new addition to the student body soon."

Levi looked at Erwin with a bit of uneasiness, "Erwin, a transfer student this late in the year? You know are school policy goes against that."

"While Levi … that was what this meeting is adhering to. But let hurry and go to the office, Hanji, and Petra are waiting for us.", Erwin said while turning his back and strolling out of the room, with Levi following right behind him.

Xxxxx

"Wow! Principal Erwin is the nicest person ever! Letting us off the hook! Don't you agree Ymir?" Connie asked Ymir as they exited the school building premises. Ymir just stayed silent with a blank expression looking forward while walking. "Umm Ymir?"

"Ughh. Your such an idiot."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean! And that's so random! What did I do this time?"

"Nothing Connie. Just nothing." Ymir stated with a sigh existing her mouth afterwards.

Connie and Ymir both silently walked to the bus station that was at the far end of the street, they both lived within the same apartment complex around thirty minutes away, hint why they have been riding the same bus since middle school. As they sat there in silence, under the rusty cloud filled sky, Connie decided to speak first.

"Umm Ymir?"

"What is it Connie?"

"I was wondering if you still want me to explain chances to you?"

Ymir making a slight face of realization, as to why she was even talk to Connie in the first place today, "Hmm yeah, I'm still slightly curious."

A slight grin washed over Connie's face, "Well then can we go down to the small café and discuss it?"

"Ehh ... fine I guess. I don't see why not?" Just as Ymir was finishing her statement, the first city bus pulled up to a halt. Ymir and Connie both waved their hands in front of their faces to signify that weren't catching this usual one that lead straight to their apartment complex. As the bus pulled away from the station, Ymir and Connie sat their waiting.

"Oh yeah Ymir!"

"Hmm what is it Connie?"

Connie looked off to the side away from Ymir, "Well you see … I don't practically have money, so what's the _chances_ you can buy me a drink while were there?" Ymir groaned and stood up, and started to make her way in the direction in which the bus went.

"Hey Ymir, where are you going?"

"I'm starting my walk for the café, I only have enough money on me for the bus fair and one drink, so if you desperately want a drink, I recommend you walk so I can have money for two drinks."

"Wait but Ymir it's dark and dangerous! You never know who lurking outside at this time of night!"

"Oh, I guess you're really not that thirsty then?"

Connie let out a long sigh, and reached within his black uniform pockets, pulling out barely enough money for the bus. He looked pass his left shoulder to see Ymir halfway down the next block already, and fading into the eerie darkness. Connie shook his head side to side vigorously and shot up from the cold metal bend and started to run in the direction of Ymir.

"Ymir! Wait up for me!"

XxxXXxxX

"Here is your lemonade passion energy soda Sir!"

Connie smiled brightly at the young waitress that gave him the drink, "Thank you."

"And here is your caramel espresso … ma'am." The girl said in a wiry voice, Ymir knew this was from the fact the woman was scared to call her ma'am because she couldn't figure out rather she was a female or male. Ymir simply nodded at the woman in thanks. As the young waitress walked away, Connie turned to Ymir and smiled. "Thank you so so much for the drink!"

"Uh yeah sure."

"No, seriously thank you, I never knew you to do something nice like this before!"

Ymir raises her right brow at Connie, and then gave him a smirk, "The reason I'm being nice is so you will give me the information I need, don't think this will be an everyday treat." Connie felt a bit of awkwardness and decided to sip on his drink; the feeling subsided when the drink washed down his throat. Ymir noticing it was close to eight o'clock, and knowing they both had homework from Keith's math class, she decided to break his happy bubble and rush thing.

"So Connie, tell me, what is chances?"

Connie took one last sip from his drink and took a second to think, "Hmm chances … is just like … truth or dare, but with numbers!"

Ymir looked blankly at Connie, and tried to process what he just said. Connie just simply chuckled a bit at Ymir's confused expression.

"Um do you mind elaborating a bit more idiot?"

"Hmm, well it's hard to explain."

"God damn it Connie, explain to the best of your abilities before I rip off one of your eyebrows."

"So damn violent, I see you haven't changed much since our younger days Ymir."

"Ugh, I'm getting nowhere with this, I'm leaving."

"Wait Ymir I know how to explain this!"

Ymir smacked both her hands on the golden wooden table in front of her and shot a irritated look towards Connie across the table, "Connie, I'm going to give you a ten minutes to explain it, hurry."

Connie took a deep breath in and then exhaled, "okay it's like this, it's a one on one game. The person chancing you to do something will give you a range of numbers you can pick from, let say 1 to 15, and they'll say I chance you to …"touch a random boys butt in the hallway" or "to go up to your teacher and smell them ", ok then so the person who chanced you will count, saying "1,2,3"… after they say 3, you both call out any number from 1 to 15, if you two both say the same number, let's say, you both said 5, then you have to do it, but let's say you said different numbers, then you don't have to do it."

Ymir made a slightly interested face. "So what do the range number have to be?"

"It's any range the challenger is picking."

"Sound interesting, can money be involved?"

"There isn't a rule stating you can't bet money." Connie frinned then continued, "wanna give it a round Ymir?"

"Hmm sure, I'll win regardless."

"So confident, and you haven't even played yet, well chance me first then."

"It's any range right?"

"Yep. Yep."

Ymir looked around for a second as if she was plotting. "Okay, I chance you … 1 to 4, that you will have to stroke the waitress hair that waited on us."

"Hmm you're on!"

At the same time they both counted "One, two, And Three …."

"Two!" Connie squealed out.

"Three!" Ymir said.

Connie did a series of fist pumps in the air, obviously happy he didn't have to carry out that awkward task.

"Alright, are you ready Ymir?"

"Yeah."

"I chance you one to ten, you'll have to try to date the next person who walks through the door, you have to get them to date you, or else you have to buy me a drink every week. You have a month to date them."

_With the chances of ten numbers, no way we'll pick the same number. _"Yeah, Ready."

"One … Two … Three … Eight!" They both yelled out in unison. Ymir looked taken back by the result, while Connie just simply laughed about the results. Ymir sat back in her chair and rolled her eye, "Fine whatever, but were only waiting for ten minutes since its getting pretty late and we both have homework. "that's fair enough."

They both sat in silence for nine minutes, and after no one showed up, a look of victory washed over Ymirs face.

"Come on, lets go midget."

"Ugh, so not fair, but we still have a whole minute!"

"Look here Connie, no one is probably coming this late, its closing time almost and a school night, so no chances tonight."

"Fine here I come."

As Ymir opening the door, as she walked through she bumped into someone, the impact was strong enough to bring both of them tumbling to the floor. Just when Ymir was about to cruse the person out for not paying attention, she opened her eyes, to be enchanted in a way by sorry big, pure blue eyes. Ymir looked at the figure up and down; it was a petite, blonde, fair skinned girl dressed in an all black trench coat, maybe around the same age as them.

"Umm, I'm really really sorry! My fault, are you okay?"

Ymir snapped out of it, "Yeah it's whatever, but pay attention."

The girl simply nodded and stood up, extending out a hand to Ymir, and odd enough took the hand that was in front of her to get up.

"Thanks for forgiving me!" The girl said shyly before waking up to the counter to pick up what seemed to be a delivery. She walked pasted Connie and smiled, and she walked up to Ymir and smiled, Ymir held the door open for the blonde and she made her way out the door, fading off into the darkness.

"Hm quite strange, a girl all alone at this time of night, don't you think so Connie?"

"Fuck that shit! Chances! Chances!"

"What?"

"She was the next person to walk through the door, so you have to date her before a month is up, or else free drinks for me!"

"Hmm, to bad I will probably never see her again eh?" Ymir said with a smirk on her face while she strolled casually out the door.

"No fair! Were gonna repeat this chance tomorrow at school!"

"Whatever, hurry up the bus is here!"

"Wait for me Ymir!"

XXxxxxxxx

The day slowly went by, until it hit homeroom. Connie was running late, but instead of being yelled at while entering the room, surprisingly Keith wasn't in the room. Connie let out a deep breath of relief, then after placing his back down on his desk, he walked towards the back of the classroom to Ymir's desk. Reiner, Bert, Marco, and Jean were stunned and curious as to what was going on.

"Hey Ymir! Are you ready to re-do the chance from last night!?"

"No."

"But you promised to re-do it!"

"No. I didn't."

"Ugh well what if it was … that girl from last night?" Ymir lifted her head from the desk at those words, honestly Ymir couldn't get that cute girl out her head, but she knew she probably wouldn't see her again. She sighed and looked up into Connie's eyes and with a bored expression she said, "Fine Connie, but some weird fate if that goddess walked through the door within ten minutes the bet is still on."

Connie started to smile like an idiot, not realizing the impossible chance of that girl walking through their classroom door. Just as Connie was about to say something, Keith, and Levi walked through the door.

"Listen up you little shits, take you seats now." Levi commanded. While every shuffled to find their seats Keith wrote on the black board with chalk stating the name, Christa Lenz. Everyone raised an eyebrow and started gossiping already to each other.

"A transfer student? … This late in the year? … Is that allowed?"

Keith coughed to get everyone to silence. "Listen hear we have a transfer student joining this homeroom! Treat her kind and with respect, got it?!"

"Yes, Sir!" almost everyone said in unison.

Keith and Levi both nodded to each other and looked out the door to signal the person waiting outside to come in. As she entered the classroom, everyone eyes went into a shock of how beautiful she was, but no one was in more shock than Connie and especially Ymir. Those big pure blue eyes, the rich long blonde hair, the fair skin and the petite child like body, yet mature in all the right places, it was defiantly the girl wearing the black trench coat from last night. Ymir couldn't believe it, just as she slowly made her way to look at Connie, he was mouthing a word to her.

"_Chances." _


End file.
